The Lily Diaries: The Very Beginning
by morgan-marquez
Summary: Harry's daughter falls in love with Draco's son. T for some language and scary themes. As always R
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

My name is Lily Luna Potter. Yes, yes I am the daughter of the famous Harry potter. I not only have a famous father but my mother is quite well known as well. Ginny Potter, quidditch columnist for the _Daily Prophet_ and retired chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, is the best mum a girl can ask for. I have two elder brothers: Albus Severus and James Sirius, who look just like Dad. However, the jet black, naturally messy hair possessed by my father was not passed down to me. I inherit the fiery red hair and big brown eyes from my mother. My story is quite interesting. The day you fall for your brother's best friend is the day that will change your life. I was in my first year: August 1st, 2028. My family had awoken that day for an early breakfast and a trip to Diagon Alley. Through tears, love, and unwanted guests, this is the story of Lily Potter and the day she fell in love.

CHAPTER ONE

Scorpius Who?

"James, Albus, and Lily! Your Hogwarts letters have arrived!" my mother called up the ancient wooden steps of number twelve Grimmuald place. Finally! The year my letter came with the rest! James and Albus trudged down the stairs arguing over whose house will win the cup that year as I quietly trailed behind. As the boys continued to bicker, we got on our traveling cloaks and one by one, stepped into the fireplace. When it was my turn, the familiar burning sensation of floo powder surrounded me. The jade flames skimmed my body as I bypassed several locations. At an instance, I opened my eyes a bit and saw a blonde haired boy with his mother and father. Hoping to see more I turned, but they had already gone. I landed feet first into Flourish and Blotts at the feet of my Uncle Ron. He helped me up and handed me two galleons.

"Take these and head to old Florean's for ice cream; take Hugo with you!" he called.

Half and hour and two ice cream cones later, Hugo and I rose from our table to meet our parents at Madame Malkin's Robe shop. On our way out, I bumped into a second year boy. I backed up to apologize but got lost in his eyes. He was devilishly handsome.

"I'm so sorry. I-" he apologized. His electric blue eyes darted from my hair to my cousin's. "My name's Scorpius," he continued. His pale hand protruded from his emerald robes. My heart pounded like a bass drum as I took his hand in mine. He glared at me and I nervously dropped his hand. Hugo took the opportunity to seize Scorpius's hand.

"Weasley. Hugo Weasley!" exclaimed Hugo, shaking his hand vigorously, "and this is my cousin Lily Potter." I drifted off into the vast sea of my imagination. I gazed at the handsome features etched into Scorpius's face. His white- blonde hair gleamed in the newly found sunlight; blowing in the sudden wind, his clear blue eyes matched the shade of the crystal ocean below me, and he had a smile that could blind the sun; he was perfect in every way. The next thing I know, Hugo's hand was flying in front of my face.

"Lily! Wake up and smell the pumpkin juice!" Hugo loudly exclaimed in my ear. I snapped out of my dream and perked up with a, "Oh! Sorry, Scorpius who?" Scorpius guiltily peered over his shoulder at a tall man with white-blonde hair. His voice lowered as if instinctively.

"My name's Scorpius Malfoy. I'm a second year Slytherin. Say, is Albus Potter, by any chance, your brother?" My eyes widened. I was shocked that a boy this cool would be a friend with a boy as boring as my brother.

"Come to think of it, I believe he's mentioned you!" I said. This was a lie. Albus never stops talking about Scorpius. I was about to ask Scorpius if he'd like to join me on the Hogwarts Express when a much taller, thinner Scorpius appeared at his shoulder with a cautious strut.

"Come Scorpius. We mustn't be late for-" he paused,"Ugh. Weasleys. " My face and ears glowed red as Hugo silently felt his way past me and out the door. Before I could fight back, before I could even come up with an insult, my panting father appeared at my side. Red faced with curious eyes, my dad looked up and peered at the tall man over the frames of his glasses.

"Lily, darling, what's wrong? Hugo said you needed help," still out of breath, he turned to Scorpius's father, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Draco Malfoy. I take it this is your son? Albus speaks quite highly of him." Mr. Malfoy sneered at my father.

"The boy must be a Weasley, then?" he nodded at Hugo and examined him closely, "Same gangly, bad posture, pointed nose, you're a spitting image of your idiot father." Hugo frowned and hid behind my father. I began to step forward, red faced but my father gripped my shoulder. Scorpius was frozen with a look of terror and hid behind his ice cream cone. I stepped back and giggled. He pulled his face out from behind his ice cream; one eye closed, and grinned. I blushed and ran hurriedly from the shop.

Upon meeting my mother, aunt, and uncle, my father gave them a serious glare and motioned for them to follow him. I sat on the edge of the fireplace with my head in my hands. Every few minutes, Aunt Hermione would gasp or Uncle Ron would let escape an audible, "No!" My father came over to me and held me by the shoulders. He crouched until his bright green eyes met mine.

"Lily, I need you to understand something. That man and his son, are not the kind of wizards who'll invite just anyone to tea. You can hang around Scorpius, but I want you be cautious around Draco. I've already lost so many to Death Eaters and I don't want to lose you too." He stared into my eyes for a moment then pulled me into a tight embrace. He led me by hand out of the shop. We passed the Malfoys in the menagerie, the quidditch supply shop, and the apothecary. Each time, I blushed furiously. We stepped into the fireplace and arrived back at Grimmuald Place. That night after dinner, I drifted off into the vast sea of my imagination, where only Scorpius and I existed.

CHAPTER 2: 

The Wonders of Hogwarts

"10:55 come on! Lily, darling, you'll be late! Albus, you look after her now! James; don't get into trouble!" my mother shouted at us as we ran down the platform. I found, luckily for me, a vacant compartment. I stored Gwen, my tawny owl, on the luggage rack overhead. Lorcan and Lysander, identical twins, came round selling copies of the Quibbler, a magazine written, edited, and owned by their parents. Buying a copy and stretching out on the empty seat, a new wave of worry overcame me. What if someone tells Scorpius I like him? What if he makes fun of me? How will I survive? These questions raced around inside my head like broomsticks; until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" asked the plump witch. I grinned and pulled out a few galleons I had to spare. I bought a bit of everything. Eating chocolate frogs and reading the Quibbler, I hid my face behind my magazine. You could only see the top of my head if you came in. a knock on the glass came from somewhere beyond the boundaries of my mind.

"Excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." I glanced up from my read; oh no! Scorpius Malfoy was standing in the door of my compartment. I nodded and he sat down on the seat across from me. I tossed him a chocolate frog.

"Thanks! Chocolate frogs are my favorite! I'm Scorpius," he said through a mouthful of frog. I laughed and put down the magazine.

"I know who you are. You honestly think I'd let you sit here is you were a total stranger? I'm not very good a making friends." Scorpius jumped.

"Lily! I-uh- I thought you were someone else!" he babbled, sounding embarrassed. I frowned. Obviously, I was the only-wait. Rosie is a red head too! How could I not have seen it?

"Merlin's beard!" I shouted aloud. Scorpius gave me strange look and I shrank in my seat. He left the compartment with a nervous look and said he'd be right back. I left as well to talk to Rosie and James. Two compartments down, a boy with blonde hair had his back to me. In the compartment James and Rosie were in, I recognized the long red hair and perfect teeth. The boy in front of me pulled out his wand and muttered, "orchideous" and large red roses seemed to grow from the tip of his wand. The boy turned to James and I recognized the handsome face. Scorpius had been conjuring flowers for my flawless cousin! I ran off crying about my Scorpius falling for the ever-so-charming Rosie Weasley. I tore down the corridor with tears in my eyes. Minutes later, Scorpius returned with a content face and it seemed he was holding back tears.

"Are you okay?" I quietly asked him. Scorpius nodded.

He choked, "I've just been turned down by the woman of my dreams. I'm peachy." I gave him a consoling look. He dropped to his knees, head in his hands.

"I'm in love with Rose Weasley and she broke my heart! She has a b-b-boyfriend!" he bawled, "What am I gonna do?" I hugged him and he seemed to ease up a bit.

"Let her go. She doesn't deserve a guy like you," I whispered. He looked into my eyes. His tears ceased falling and he got to his feet.

"Now, you'll never like me!" I shouted in anger. Once I realized what I'd said, I covered my face and began to cry. Scorpius turned on his heel and left the compartment. Minutes later, he returned with a sniggering group of cronies, including my brother Albus. Scorpius really didn't seem the "crony" type but hey, when you're that cool, you have to have friends. Al pulled me aside and came to my level.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in love with my best mate?" he whispered, grinning ear to ear. I looked over his shoulder at the now laughing Scorpius, handsome features magnified ten-fold.

"I knew you'd laugh," I mumbled. Al laughed and rested his hand on my shoulder. He looked just like Dad, who was only two train cars off.

"I would not have laughed at you. You two make an adorable couple. All right, Aphrodite. Get your robes on, we'll be arriving soon," he smirked. He kissed me on the forehead and left with his friends; Scorpius included. Albus was a third year Slytherin and my favorite brother. James, a fourth year Gryffindor, has always teased me because of my red hair and he was always sucking up to our parents. I pulled on my robes and uniform. Just as I was straightening my tie, Scorpius walked in. As we pulled into Hogsmeade station, he took my hand and led me to the designated area for first years. The friendly, bearded face of Rubeus Hagrid towered above us and he led us to the boats. We boarded the ancient wooden boats and magically sailed off to our temporary home. Hugo, Frank Longbottom, Ian Macmillan, and I shared a boat. We heard one of the girls in front of us gasp. We looked up and there it stood. Straight backed and royal, windows gleaming from the indoor torchlight; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," came the strict voice of Professor McGonagall, "In a moment you will join your classmates but before you can take your seats, you will be sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Follow me into the Great Hall and wait for your name to be called." The timid first years filed into the Great Hall after Professor McGonagall. I scanned the staff table for familiar faces. I saw my father (who winked at me when I walked in) and my Aunt Hermione.

"Potter, Lily!" I gulped. I approached the stool with great caution. McGonagall lifted the Sorting Hat and placed it on my head. A loud buzzing filled my ears as the Sorting Hat began to speak. I grazed the crowd for Scorpius. He caught me looking at him and he winked and grinned. I almost slipped off the stool as the Sorting Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" My dad stood up and started cheering with the rest of the crowd. I sat down in between Rosie (whom I wasn't very happy with) and James at the Gryffindor table. After everyone was sorted, Professor McGonagall reminded us that the Forbidden Forest was off limits to all students. Again she took her seat and the golden plates in front of us filled with food. There was a loud cheer and the array of sounds that was clanging forks and knives filled my ears.

Dinner ended and cheerful, yet sleepy students climbed the staircase to the common rooms, or down near the dungeons. I, however, took a different way. I followed the long corridor toward the student lounge (which was closed because of the dance preparations) and into my father's office.

"I'm sorry, I'm rather busy, please come at a scheduled time when you next call," he said sternly from behind the _Evening Prophet_. I giggled.

"Sorry, professor. I'll talk to you ahead of time before I come to see my father," I replied. My father gave a hearty laugh and put down the paper. I sat on his desk discussing my schedule and reviewing teacher profiles. A knock on the door interrupted our heated discussion over the Potions master.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I would've talked to you about this earlier but, I didn't have the chance to catch you at dinner," Scorpius's voice protruded from behind the door. I panicked and ran for the bedroom above where my father held my trunk. I quickly changed out of my uniform and into the skinny jeans and Weird Sisters tee I had brought for the dance. I lugged my trunk down the stairs, careful to make as much noise as I could.

"Sorry to interrupt, Father. I'm leaving now, and I'm taking my trunk with me," I sweetly said. Scorpius's jaw dropped as I tossed my hair over my shoulder. I brushed past him on the way out and I tried to find Hugo. The party was loud while The Weird Sisters played some of their greatest hits. Half an hour was up and a slow song came on. I sat down next to a blonde Hufflepuff boy called Sterling Dae. Scorpius came across the floor to where I sat and I let him sit down on my other side. He seemed to forget I liked him because he wasn't mumbling when I spoke to him. He looked around the dance floor and frowned at Rosie dancing with Riley Finnigan, an old family friend. He almost got up to leave. I did the first thing that came to mind and I grabbed his hand.

When he turned around, I dropped it and shyly said, "Stay; Please, Scorpius, please stay. I don't have anyone to dance with either and you don't see me leaving." Scorpius smiled his blinding grin and sat back down next to me. Rosie was giving him the thumbs up sign and he was responding by moving his hand across his throat. He turned to me and saw me looking at him so he dropped his hand sharply.

"Lily, would you like to dance?" he asked, offering his hand. I froze. I couldn't speak for a fear of my speeding heart would shoot up my throat.

Deciding to joke, I replied with a curtsy, "Why, I would be delighted." He led me to the dance floor and we never left.

That night in the common room, James came up behind me while I was studying.

"So, Scorpius finally got a backbone, huh?" he asked, plopping down next to me on the couch.

"What are you talking about? I think he's very brave," I replied, turning back to my charms book. James smiled.

"Oh, Scorpius. You're so brave! I love you!" he said in a high, mocking voice. He went into the famous Weasley Laughing Fit and I hit him with my book. He left the room mumbling and cursing under his breath about his now sore shoulder. I returned to bed dreaming about the wonders of Hogwarts yet to come.

Chapter 3: Secret Admirers and Monkswood

The next morning at breakfast, I sat with Rosie and Caroline Wood, who was sharing a dormitory with me. Caroline and I were growing rather close and we shared all news with each other. We enjoyed a filling breakfast and then proceeded down the staircase to the damp, dank dungeons for double Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Slytherin second years were enjoying their free period. Caroline nudged me as an annoyed Scorpius rounded the corner. He bumped right into me and sent parchment flying and potion ingredients and phials tumbling from my arms. Several broke at my feet and he looked up terrified.

"Lily, I am so- " he began.

"Save it," I said through gritted teeth. The envelope and ripped parchment that he dropped sat in a heap beneath my feet. I picked it up, forced it into his arms, and trudged into dungeon number three. Upon our arrival, Professor Finnigan stood at the back of the room in robes of majestic emerald. With my luck, I was seated next to Frank Longbottom who wouldn't pay attention to anything but me.

"I want all of you to complete the assignment written on the board and write everything you know about the properties of Monkswood," she told us. The sound of scraping of stools, scratching quills, and rustling parchment echoed off the shelves.

After half an hour, I had finished the teacher's direction and handed her my journal. As I turned to leave, Professor Brown stopped me.

"Are you a Weasley?" she asked, "You look an awful lot like Ron." I was shocked. I had no idea my uncle was so well known. I shook my head vigorously.

"No, Ron's my uncle. His sister Ginny is my mother. I'm Lily Potter. Although," I replied, "he's Ron's son." I pointed to Hugo and skipped off to lunch.

I sat down at the long, Gryffindor table and awaited the arrival of mail. My tawny owl, Gweneviere swooped down in front of me and dropped a package and a blue envelope on the table. She clicked her beak and I pulled out an owl treat and fed it to her after she nibbled my finger affectionately. I picked up the package first and made out my father's untidy scrawl. Tossing it aside, I picked up the blue envelope.

Lily Potter

Gryffindor Table

I ripped open the wax seal. The curly script read:

My darling Lily,

That night at the dance, you enchanted me. I can't believe I've never seen this before. My identity shall remain a secret until I've cleared my head.

-Your Secret Admirer

I must've read and reread the letter so many times I had memorized it. I knew James must be behind it! I confronted him.

"Do you recognize this handwriting?" I asked, tapping my foot. He snatched the letter from my hands and scanned quickly. The boy may be thick, but he's super smart. It's a wonder he's not a Ravenclaw.

"A secret lover, eh? I don't recognize the handwriting though. Blimey the boy must be blind!" he laughed. I hit him over the head with the package from Dad. He rubbed his head and uttered a curse under his breath. Stumped, I opened the package from my dad and found chocolate frogs and, my favorite, treacle tart. I looked up at my father, who was chatting happily with my aunt, and waved. He waved back and winked; giving me that look as if he knew something I didn't.

On my way out of the Great Hall, I couldn't resist messing up Albus's perfectly neat hair. I smiled in a moment of satisfaction as I heard Scorpius laughing and Albus scowl. I walked across the lawn to Herbology and then marched back up to the castle for Charms. After a long day of wand waving and potion making I quickly ate my dinner and retreated to the common room. Not even the blazing fire could warm the freezing common room. The beginning of November, according to James, was always the coldest here. I trudged up the stone stairs and pulled my sheets around me in my four-poster bed. I was off to sleep in the blink of an eye.

Chapter 4: A Christmas Wish Come True

November flew by and the twentieth of December was here before I could say "Happy Christmas!" I packed my trunk slowly, knowing I wouldn't see Scorpius for two weeks. I pulled on my cloak and walked out of the portrait hole and down to the dungeons. My brothers told me to meet them outside of the Slytherin common room. I almost crawled to the stairs, savoring every stretch of empty wall, every smiling painting, and every talking suit of armor. I neared the place where I would last see Scorpius Malfoy.

"Whoa! Where are you hurrying to, angel?" Albus asked me as I ran into him. I opened my mouth to speak, but caught my heart as it almost jumped out of my throat.

"Al, please! Not so fast! I'm exhausted!" came a playful drawl. Scorpius.

"Uh…Al! We, uh, better get going. Mum is waiting," I pulled from the corner of my thoughts.

"Right. C'mon, mate! No waiting!" Albus yelled down the steps. A panting, white-faced Scorpius appeared, lugging his trunk up to where we stood.

"My- parents- are- going to- Scotland," he said in between heavy breaths. "So I'm spending the holidays with you! This'll be fun." My eyes widened. I'm spending two weeks full of pure Scorpius! This should be wonderful!

We pulled into King's Cross Station. I walked around back to lift my trunk from the luggage car.

"Oh, here. Let me- let me get that for you," someone said behind me. I whipped around and there was a smirking Scorpius, one hand on mine. I pulled my hand away, almost too quickly, and let him pull my trunk down from the top pile.

"Thanks," I said shyly. He nodded then stalked off to find Albus. I saw my mom and uncle waiting for us. I leaped into my mother's arms.

"I'm so glad you decided to come home!" she said.

I giggled, smiled, and replied, "And miss Grandma's cooking? No way!" Albus and Scorpius running in between us fighting with licorice wands interrupted us. Albus and Scorpius almost immediately caught my mother's eye and shoved the licorice wands to the back of their mouths. She laughed and pulled both boys into a tight hug. Albus, as usual, tried to slip out from Mom's arms; Scorpius just stood there, blocking every mean of escape for Albus. I could tell he didn't receive hugs too many times before because he didn't know whether to just stand there or hug back.

The car ride to The Burrow was torture. Our car was filled, as Scorpius, James, and Albus took up the entire back row. I took the ride with Rosie, Riley, Hugo, and my Uncle Ron. Rosie and her boyfriend, Riley Finnigan, were snogging for more than half the trip. Hugo and I pretended to vomit behind them. We arrived at The Burrow to Grandma squeezing the life out of us all, all but Scorpius. She leaned in close to my father, whispered something in his ear, nodded, and then hugged Scorpius as well. He hugged her back and we crunched through the snow.

We sat around the long table while Grandpa thanked Riley and Scorpius for joining us. We all said a Christmas blessing, thanking the Lord for the excellent food and good company to spend the holidays with.

After the prayer, Grandpa asked, " Anything new at school boys?" He looked around from Hugo, to James, to Albus, and then to Scorpius.

James smiled, "Nope. Although, I think Lily has something to share."

I kicked James under the table, "No! All fine here!" I said a little too quickly.

James muttered something that sounded like, "Why is it always me?" I laughed and narrowly avoided looks of precaution from the adult family members. And Scorpius. Everyone finished and I volunteered to help wash the dishes, hoping my mom would leave me alone.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. After having a suds fight with my dad, my mom asked him to leave so she could talk to me. He opened his mouth to protest but my mother pointed in the direction of the living room. Reluctantly, scowling, my father turned and left.

"Lily? Is everything okay?" she asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and finished drying the platter I had just finished washing.

"Judging by what happened at dinner, I'd say not," she replied, giving me a knowing look. She brushed the curls from my face and continued, "You can tell me."

I whipped around to hear the sound of shattering china. My father was bringing in dishes littered with turkey bones and bowls with teaspoons of soup when he heard my outburst. My mom hugged me and waved my father from the room.

"Oh, Lily. Sweetheart why didn't you say something?" she asked. By my blank expression, she must've known the answer.

"You didn't want your father to know, did you? Well, I'll tell you something. When I was your age, I had the same problem with your father. I know how you feel; and so do Aunt Hermione and Rosie. Talk to him," she explained. She pushed me forward and I walked right up the stairs to my Uncle Ron's old room. I raised my hand to knock when I noticed something on the door:

I pulled out my wand, and underneath it burned:

Into the door. I rapped lightly on the warped wood. The door opened slightly, no one was inside. My curiosity overwhelmed me and I walked inside. The small room's walls were covered in Chudley Cannons posters, Gryffindor pennants, moving pictures of my dad and Uncle Ron, and Ministry of Magic wanted posters. On the desk that was empty that summer, was now littered with the remains of spare parchment and broken quills. One letter was unfinished. I read:

Dear Father,

I'm having a great time with the Potters. I've fallen for-

The letter stopped. I dropped the letter. If Scorpius wrote this letter, then he had the same handwriting as my secret admirer! No, he couldn't be. I pushed that thought out of my mind and left the room. I pressed my ear to every door I passed. I soon heard Scorpius, Albus, and James talking in the room James shared with Hugo. The door was cracked and I saw the title of the book they were reading. 10 Ways to Charm a Witch Without a Wand. I smiled. The book had belonged to my Uncles Fred and George. My Uncle Fred was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Battle of Hogwarts on May 2nd 1998. My Uncle George was currently living with his family above his joke shop in Diagon Alley.

"That's how you'll win your girl, mate!" James was saying.

"What girl?" I asked making the boys jump. Scorpius turned red and mumbled something I couldn't understand after slamming the book shut.

"How much did you hear?" he asked nervously.

"Only what James just said. Who ever this girl is, she's lucky. You're a good guy," I replied.

We then heard a voice that made us all jump, "Where are all my nieces and nephews?"

We all looked around at each other and yelled, "Uncle George!" We bounded downstairs and into our uncle's arms.

"Good Lord, Lily! You've grown nearly two feet since I saw you last! Where are your parents?" he asked. I pointed in the direction of the kitchen and George walked in. Minutes after, you could hear hearty laughter and recent news erupting from the room.

"Where's Aunt Angelina?" James asked casually.

"Home. I only needed to ask your father something. But," he began at the sight of our disappointed faces, "I will be back with everyone on Christmas Day. Don't you worry your ginger curls." I laughed as he ruffled Rosie's hair and tugged on my curls. He apparated out of The Burrow with one last farewell.

" Uh, Scorpius? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, nodding my head toward the now empty kitchen. Scorpius nodded and followed as my father got up as well. My mother held him back and I walked into the kitchen with Scorpius.

"That day on the train, I really meant what I said and…" I began to tear; "I just, I just thought you wouldn't like me anymore if I told you this! I really like you, Scorpius. I understand that you like Rosie; Good luck." I bit my lip and turned to leave the kitchen. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug; the kind you'd get from a brother. I smiled as he wiped the tears from my face.

"Who knows? Maybe your luck will change," he smiled and said. We walked out into the sitting room when Albus decided to start a quidditch game out back. We all grabbed our brooms and played until after sundown. My Christmas wish came true.

I awoke on Christmas Eve morning and told my mom I was leaving for Diagon Alley. The previous night while we were picking apples to throw around as quaffles, he mentioned wanting Skiving Snackboxes; one of my uncles' most popular inventions. I used floo powder to arrive in my uncle's office moments later. A look of disgust spread across my face when I caught sight of my uncle sleeping, head on his desk. Drooling. I picked up a very heavy book and blew to dust of it. I then slammed the book on his desk, causing him to jump and wake upon impact.

"Lily! Blimey, next send an owl before you come up here!" I frowned.

"Sorry, I'm here to get a gift for a friend. What do you have that's new?" I apologized quickly. His dangerous look quickly turned to a smile. I offered my hand and we walked down the stairs into the crowded shop.

"Well, it depends. What's Scorpius like?" he asked.

"Oh, he's wonderful! He wanted Skiving Snackboxes but I want to get him more than just that. He likes sweets and playing jokes on James; and-hang on. How'd you know I was here for Scorpius?" I told him. He smiled and led me over to the wall where all his awards were. Next to an award for "Best Joke Sweets" was a picture of him, his brother Fred, and my mum when they were younger. He walked me over to a wall of joke sweets. "Theses are animal toffees. Eat one and you become the animal they describe. Take these, he'll love them." He explained. He turned around and tossed me an assortment of Skiving Snackboxes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley? I'm looking for a gift for, a friend," a boy asked.

"What month is her birthday in?" he asked smiling. While he led the boy to a display of jewelry, I pulled out ten galleons to pay with. After the boy picked and paid I handed George my money.

"Oh, no. I'm not taking this," he said, giving me a stern look, "No niece of mine will pay as long as I'm around." I smiled, thanked him and walked down the cobblestone street toward Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. On my way in, I saw a familiar face.

I walked up to Scorpius, who was standing in front of me, and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, stranger. Fancy meeting you here."

Scorpius turned and smiled, "Hey. Ice cream's on me?" I must've blushed. We both ordered, Scorpius paid, and we sat down at an outside table. He set down a red bag with gold lettering on the side of the long table.

"You went to George's shop! What'd you get?" I asked, curiously. I tried to hide the crack in my voice, for I was secretly hiding my concern in the odds that he had purchased the gifts that I had in _my _bag.

He blushed and muttered, "A Christmas gift for a friend." He seemed oddly quiet this morning. We left Diagon Alley later that day, arms filled with bags and boxes of holiday souvenirs for each member of our family. We returned to The Burrow to find a proud Albus and an annoyed Uncle Ron playing a game of wizard's chess on an ancient chessboard.

Scorpius dropped several of his bags and asked, "Al, could you help me wrap some of these?" Albus nodded, vowing to Ron that he'd come back later. I smiled and walked upstairs with my own gifts and opened the door to the room Rosie and I were sharing. It was my mum's old room; covered with Holyhead Harpies posters, Weird Sisters posters, and a signed Harpies jersey from Gwenog Jones. Rosie was sitting at the white, oak desk in the corner, writing a four-page letter. She tossed her long, single braid over her shoulder and blew the strand of hair out of her face.

"Rosie, I need your help. Can you wrap these?" She smiled, nodded, and helped me. We put all the gifts under the tree, waiting the next morning to open them.

Albus woke me earlier than usual. I ran downstairs to the usual Christmas morning: my parents half asleep on the couch, Ron and Hermione almost the same, the boys and Rosie sitting on the floor waiting for me. I looked under the tree.

"Why didn't you open anything?" I asked bewildered. Usually they start without me if I get up after they do.

"Waiting for you! You open the first gift," Scorpius said, handing me a box. It was gold with a red bow. I opened the box and within the red tissue paper was a garnet necklace with the letter 'L' engraved in gold. I put it on my hand.

"This- this must've cost a fortune," I said, speechlessly admiring the gift.

"It didn't really cost much. Honest," Scorpius said hands in the air as if being arrested. I got up, put the necklace on, and hugged him. I caught my mother's eye over his shoulder. She smiled and told me to give the next gift to someone. I grabbed my gift to James and threw it to him carelessly. It landed in his lap and scowled at me. He tore off the Chudley Cannons gift-wrap and opened the latest broom servicing kit. He thanked me several times and we moved on to the next gift.

About an hour later, company started arriving. First, as usual, was Percy and Aubrey accompanied by Molly and Lucy. Then, almost all at once, came my godfather Teddy Lupin and his girlfriend Victoire (my cousin), George and Angelina with Roxanne and Fred, and Bill and Fleur with Louis and Dominique. We introduced everyone to Riley and Scorpius. We all sat in the living room eating cakes and pies that my grandmother made while George and Ron fought over who got the last slice of pumpkin spice cake.

"Just like old times, eh Percy?" asked my father. Percy smiled slightly then returned to his work. He was assistant to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. After about an hour and a half, Charlie arrived. My Uncle Charlie works with dragons in Romania. We all shared exciting stories. Whenever I said Scorpius's name, my necklace turned a violent shade of pink. Maybe it was just charmed or something. After hours of Grandma singing Celestina Warbeck, our guests left. We packed our stuff and prepared to board the Hogwarts Express the following morning.

Chapter 5: Admirer Revealed

We boarded the Hogwarts Express with excitement; or at least I did. Only two weeks until my birthday and the revealing of my secret admirer. I worked through classes quickly; hoping the result of no homework would make my birthday come faster. And before I knew it, it was January 14th.

When I walked downstairs that morning, James, Hugo, and Rosie greeted me. James, being the sneak he is, he nicked a cake from the kitchens for me. Everyone said "Happy birthday" and gave me gifts. I got a peacock feather quill from Rosie, a book about how to tame a nargle from Lorcan and Lysander, a beaded Gryffindor necklace from James, and a sweater with a flower on it from my grandparents, a wand cleaning kit from my parents, and a box of Honeyduke's sweets from Hugo. I walked down to breakfast wearing the necklace Scorpius gave me (I haven't taken it off since Christmas).

As I entered the Great Hall, Caroline wished me a happy birthday and handed me a bag from Madam Malkin's.

"I hope you like them. My dad said you would." She explained. Caroline's father, Oliver Wood, was a famous quidditch player for Puddlemere United. I opened the bag and inside was three Holyhead Harpies jerseys. I thanked Caroline and we walked down to our usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Shortly after being seated, Scorpius walked over. I wouldn't have known until he came but Caroline couldn't contain her excitement, and hit me over the head while waving to him. He smiled and dropped two boxes in front of me. One gold and one silver.

"This one," he said pointing to the silver box "is from Albus. He's training for quidditch on the pitch and he told me to give it to you. The other one is from me." He looked extremely confident about this.

"Thanks for the message Scorpius," I said. My necklace glowed. Now all I had to do was wait for the letter from my secret admirer.

The mail came a few minutes later. The only mail I received was a light blue envelope; identical to the one my last secret admirer letter was delivered in. Allowing my curiosity to overthrow me, I ripped the seal and read the letter contently:

Dearest Lily,

I've missed you terribly over the holidays though you were so close. Meet me by the lake after today's match on the forest side, -

Your Secret Admirer

I couldn't wait for the match to end!

Gryffindor, as always, won the match against Ravenclaw one ninety to fifty. I raced to the lake as fast as I could. I stood by the edge, rocking back and forth on the ball of my heels. I sat in the sand and dipped my feet in the ice-cold water.

"If you aren't careful, you'll get sick. Your secret admirer wouldn't want that now would he?" came a voice from behind. Scorpius was standing about an inch away with his hand on my shoulder.

"What _are _you doing here? You. Need. To. Leave!" I said, trying to push him back, hands pressing hard against his chest.

He slipped his hand around my waist and whispered, "Waiting for you to figure out it's not a secret anymore." He kissed me on the cheek and ran off faster than a speeding bullet. I can't believe it! My wish came true! I couldn't help but smile every time someone said "Scorpius".

Chapter 6: You make me sick!

Hogwarts was having a parent's day. The notice explained that on February 5th, parents would be invited to take a tour of the school and visit Hogsmeade if you had a sibling eligible to go. I was so excited! I could tell my mum everything new and go to Hogsmeade for the very first time!

Last night, James told everyone that Scorpius and I were going out, my first boyfriend! I decided I'd wait to tell my dad but I'd tell my mum today over lunch in Hogsmeade. When the parents came pouring in, my mum decided to treat all of us and Scorpius to lunch at The Three Broomsticks. I went up with my mother to order so I could talk to her.

"Mum? You know how you said to talk to Scorpius? About how I feel?" I asked, twisting my cloak in my fingers. I looked over her shoulder at Scorpius who waved. I smiled.

My mum nodded. I continued, "Well, yesterday after the match, he told me he liked me. He was my secret admirer. We're kind of going out now." I winced. She hugged me.

"Congratulations, Lily!" she said.

"You're- you're not mad?" I stumbled.

"Of course not! And don't worry, I won't tell your father," she added. I smiled, thanked her, and hugged her tighter than usual. I grabbed a butterbeer for Scorpius and one for me and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and my mother smiled.

When we left Hogsmeade, everyone gathered in the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall explained that each year will take turns showing their parents to their classes. Years one and two go first.

I loved having time alone with mum. I brought her to Flying Lessons (when she couldn't help but flirt with the professor), Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. We returned to the Great Hall and sat with the third years. The second years returned and Scorpius took his seat next to me. He put his arm around me and a loud bang occurred in the back of the hallowed hall. The doors were wide open and Mr. Malfoy strutted angrily between the long house tables. He stopped and turned on his heel to face us.

He took Scorpius by the shoulder and scolded, "Stop talking to that silly girl. You disgust me." Scorpius shook with rage. He nearly growled.

"Lily Potter is not a silly girl. I- like her and will continue to talk to her against your orders," he snarled.

He took my waist and added, "Stay away from me. And, don't even think of touching my girl." My jaw must've dropped fifty feet. I would never have dreamed of talking to my father like that. He grabbed my hand and we sat down in the courtyard.

"Scorpius I- thanks. That was awfully brave of you. I never could've done that!" I revealed.

He closed his hand around mine and said, "I can't defend you, who will?" I probably blushed. We stared at each other for a matter of seconds. My father came running toward us, robes and scarf blowing in the wind. Scorpius dropped my hand.

"Lily, I need to talk to Scorpius a moment. Would you excuse us?" he inquired, eyebrows raised suspiciously. I nodded and walked back to the Great Hall. My mother and brothers were standing at the end of the staff table talking with Professor McGonagall. Albus was holding a Slytherin trunk regarding the initials 'S.M'.

Albus saw me walk in and ran up to me. He hugged me and cried, "Your boyfriend is coming to live with us! Dad saw the whole thing between you two and his father. When you guys left he confronted Mr. Malfoy and said that if Draco didn't want him at home, he'd be glad to take him." My face lit up. I couldn't believe it. I ran outside, but the courtyard was empty. I quickly tried to remember the Slytherin password as I rushed down to the dungeons. I reached the empty stretch of wall.

"Serpent?" no response. "Pureblood?" still no response. "Ugh!" I cried as I banged my head on the stone wall. Ow, I shouldn't have done that.

"What are you doing?" came a female drawl. I turned to find Professor Finnigan practically breathing down my neck.

"I- I was- uh…" I stuttered.

"Looking for me?" Scorpius said smoothly as he appeared in the corridor. Professor Finnigan scowled, obviously angry that Scorpius just denied her the joy of awarding me a detention.

"Why is she so bitter? James told me she treats Rosie poorly in class," Scorpius asked.

"She's the same way with Hugo and I know why! When our parents were in their sixth year, my Uncle Ron dated Professor Finnigan. The problem here is, he dumped her to go out with my Aunt Hermione. I guess she never got over it," I explained. We stopped in our tracks and started cracking up. We did that a lot. We arrived in the Great Hall to give my parents Scorpius's trunk and await the daily mail.

Chapter 7: Letters From Dad

Scorpius seemed to be enjoying the fact that he didn't live at home anymore. He told me he'd no longer miss me because one of his greatest wishes had come true; he'd get to see me everyday! According to him, life at Malfoy Manor was no picnic. His father was always criticizing him because he liked Rosie, and now, the critical behavior is worse because he's dating the daughter of his father's mortal enemy. He adored my parents. He shared all the details of the tour of Grimmuald Place. About how he saw the room that had once belonged to my father's godfather, Sirius, which now belongs to James, the room that belonged to Sirius's brother Regulus, which is Albus's room, my parents room where Sirius kept a hippogriff called Buckbeak, my room, which belonged to my dad, aunt, and uncle when the stayed there as teenagers, and Kreacher's cupboard in the kitchen that contained several of my necklaces. He explained that he mostly enjoyed seeing our families accomplishments: my mother's team photograph signed by every player, James's Quidditch award, Albus's potions trophy, and, his favorite, my father's Tri-Wizard cup.

"I hope, one day, I'll be up there," he said in awe.

I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Of course you will." He blushed. We were interrupted by that day's mail. A letter dropped in front of Scorpius that had sloppy handwriting on the front:

Scorpius Malfoy

Slytherin Table

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"It's from my father," he said. There was something in his voice. Was it worry? Or maybe fear? He sliced the envelope open and read it quickly. He looked up at me with terror in his eyes.

"He says that if I don't stay away from you, he'd hurt you in a way unimaginable," he said, voice cracking.

I choked as I swallowed a tear, "You don't mean-" my voice stopped.

Scorpius hugged me and whispered the second half of my sentence, "the cruciatus curse." We broke apart and he brushed the ginger curls behind my ear. "Lily, if he hurt you, I could never forgive myself. It's my fault you're in this mess and now I'm going to be the one to get you out," he continued with a tear in his eye. I stood up and shook my head. I dropped his hand realizing that just like that, my perfect fairytale had come to an end; and it wasn't a happy one. I understood he was doing this to protect me, but this was too much. I choked back tears as I tried to tough it out. I felt as if I'd never play quidditch again or I've just lost my family to death eaters. Although I felt apprehensive about what lies ahead for him, I knew he'd be able to survive on his own. Even though I'll feel lost and confused without him, but I know he'll always be there guiding me through it all. I walked into the entrance hall where I was to be meeting my family for our weekend at home. My face was redder than the rubies encrusted in the sword on the wall in my father's office. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Everyone looked at me like the first time Albus spoke parsletongue. But the question is, where's Scorpius?

Chapter 8: Hottie M.I.A

I stood there, like I've been hit with a full body bind jinx. Now I'd rather take the cruciatus curse from a retired death eater. I peered cautiously around at everyone and my gaze ended on Albus. Why was he so worried? Albus glanced at James and nodded approvingly. Albus broke away from the group and pulled me aside.

"Scorpius is missing. I went to his dormitory to wake him up but he was gone. All his stuff is still here. I don't think he's safe," he explained with a note of fear in his voice.

I backed away slowly and cried, "No! He can't be!" I took off for the grand staircase. I ran through the portrait hole after giving the Fat Lady the password and jumped into the nearest chair. My father came through the portrait hole minutes later.

He put his arms around me as I continued to wail. "Shhh. Come on, Lily, don't cry," he consoled. He sat me up. "I know he meant a lot to you. He means a lot to the rest of us as well. We _will_ find him. I won't sleep until I do. I promise," he said. I continued still to weep. What if we can't find him? The very thought of it made me shiver. I trudged up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. On my desk sat a piece of wrinkled parchment, as if put there by someone in a rush.

Lily-

I'm sorry I left on such short notice. I know we were supposed to spend the weekend together. Things are depressing without you here to lighten the mood. My father came early this morning and took me on his broomstick. Please come find me! I don't have the slightest idea where I am.

Always Yours,

Scorpius.

I ran down to the entrance hall and told everyone about Scorpius's note. We left right away and searched every wizard or muggle home in London. My mother took me home and gave me another "guy talk" like she did on Christmas Eve.

"We'll find him. I'm sure he's close by." She began.

Before she could continue, I interrupted. "No mum! His father, being the creep he is, most likely knows hiding places! We'll never find him! Even if we do, we can't be together! He broke up with me because his father threatened to torture me if he didn't!" She conjured a bottle of butterbeer and some drinking goblets. She always knew what made me feel better. The loss of Scorpius made me distraught. I almost never talked, ate in my room, and spent all my spare time bent over the desk in my room sketching 'missing person' posters. I only had a few days to find him before my parents sent me back to school. I will never give up. As I drew and redrew poster after poster, I finally decided on one. I planned on putting it up in Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley, Godric's Hollow, and Ottery St. Catchpole. I ran down the stairs with my black cloak swirling around my ankles, posters in hand, and almost got out the door. A muscular hand slammed the open front door. I looked up into a pair of skeptical green eyes. I shrugged one shoulder. I guess I'll have to go tonight!

It was 12:17 at night. I sneaked into Albus's room and stole his Invisibility Cloak. I grabbed my old Cleensweep 27 that belonged to James and snuck out of the house. In my pajamas and cloak, I took off. I was a bit rusty because I haven't flown in a while. First stop, Knockturn Alley! I flew into the open ceiling cavity in the Leaky Cauldron's back room. I tapped the bricks in the proper order, and proceeded into Diagon Alley. The only lights on in the street were those in the Leaky Cauldron. I ran to the very end of the cobble stone street and ran down the steps to Knockturn Alley. I'd never been there before and when I got there I knew why.

The street was dark. A single orb of light floated from my wand as I passed each shop. I paused at a dark object store by the name of Borgin and Burke's. A light was coming from the back room. As I stepped closer, I heard whimpering.

"Just don't hurt her!" a muffled voice pleaded.

"Quiet, boy. You're a fool." Came a cold drawl of disgust. I had heard those voices before. Fighting, just like now. But where? I entered the front room of the shop in the shadows, hidden by the cloak. I pressed against an ancient sarcophagus as a man walked past me. The moonlight light up his thin face. Draco Malfoy.

It hit me. Scorpius was the whimpering, pleading voice in the back room. Draco was planning to hurt me! After he left the shop, I ran to the corner of the doorway and muttered, "Diffindo!" The roped and cloth binding Scorpius fell to the floor. He turned around and his face was caked with dirt with tear tracks coming down in two straight lines. Almost like battle paint.

"Lily! I'm so glad you're here! I-" he yelled. I put a finger to his lips and pointed to his father's figure keeping watch outside the shop. I stepped away from the room as Scorpius took some things from the table. A green withered hand caught my attention. I slowly edged towards it. A gold tag read: The Hand of Glory. Curious, I ran my frail fingers along the ancient palm lines. The brittle skin cracked off in small amounts, disgusting me with every flake. I stepped back, but before I took my hand away, the decrepit hand snapped forward and grabbed my skinny wrist. I wrenched my hand from it's tightening grip as I heard approaching footsteps.

"Lily?" Scorpius whispered. I whipped around, clutching my sore wrist. He took my hand and rushed out of the store. He told me to wait while he got his broom.

A minute later he returned with a broomstick I've never seen before. I shrugged it off and we flew back to Grimmuald Place.

We arrived at Grimmuald Place about an hour later.

"Wait in the park across the street. I promise I'll come get you in the morning," I told Scorpius. He seemed hesitant but he ran off in a matter of seconds.

When I got inside, I looked up the stairs to see that my parents' light was on. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail to make it look like I'd been sleeping and walked upstairs. I stopped in my parents' doorway. My father was puffy eyed and he was comforting my crying mother.

"What's going on?" I yawned, throwing Al's cloak into his room before my father looked up. My mother leapt from the edge of the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I-I was in the kitchen! Thinking about Scorpius! I miss him so much!" I choked between fake sobs.

My mum's look softened and apologized, " Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry! I know you miss him. We do too." She held me like she used to when I was much younger when I fell off my toy broom. She hugged me again and sent me to bed. I walked up the remaining flight of stairs smirking; my lie had worked.

Chapter 9:Found At Last

"Lily, darling. Are you coming down to breakfast?" I glanced at my clock. It was 8:30 and my dad was sitting on the end of my bed. When I sat up and looked in my mirror behind me, I jumped. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair was a knotted mess. I looked…_terrible. _Suddenly, I remembered why the Wicked Witch of the West stared back at me. Scorpius had gone missing for almost two weeks now.

"Lily?" my father asked worriedly. I snapped back to reality and nodded. I slowly pulled on my jeans and t-shirt when my father left the room. As I trudged downstairs, Al ran past the bottom of the steps with a tall, sheet covered something. I shrugged it off and sat at my usual spot at the table. I turned to the place next to me, half hoping to see Scorpius there. The seat next to mine was _always _his seat. He'd sit next to me and hold my hand under the table. My eyes welled with tears but I blinked them back and looked around the table.

The usual sight fogged my brain. James was half asleep over his cereal and my parents talking about the Ministry's latest plunders. The only thing different was there was no Scorpius silently sipping his pumpkin juice and eating slowly, next to a complaining and eager Albus, trying to get him to eat faster.

"Mischief can wait until _after _breakfast boys," my grandmother would always say. Al winked at the air behind me. Before I could turn around, a pair of dirty hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" whispered a familiar voice in my ear. I pulled the hands away.

"Scorpius!" I hugged him so hard, I thought I might've caused damage to his internal organs. I looked up. He grew; at least an inch. The only recognizable feature on his dirty, grimy face was his clear, ocean blue eyes. My dad tossed me a bag of galleons and smiled.

"Be back by five, don't be late, and have fun," he instructed. I grabbed Scorpius by the hand but before he could protest we were in Diagon Alley. Feeling guilty about recent events, I let him choose where we went first. Following a newly decided tradition, we sat down at Fortescue's with triple peanut butter cones. I looked around and saw my Uncle Percy with my cousins Molly and Lucy devouring box after box of Turkish delight. I laughed thinking I had never seen anything so amusing in my life. We finished our ice cream and walked (more like crawled) through the busy street.

Scorpius pulled me into a sunlit alcove. "Lily, I am so sorry. I really like you and I don't want to see you get hurt," he explained. I smiled. I had a plan. I told Scorpius to send an urgent owl to his father.

"I don't understand," he stared dumbfounded.

I bared an ear-to-ear grin. "Don't worry I have a plan," I said maliciously. I briefly explained my ingenious plan and he, though reluctantly, agreed. Scorpius ran to the Owl Post Office and sent an urgent owl to his father requesting his presence in Diagon Alley straight away. I didn't tell Scorpius that I knew the outcome of my plan would result in injury, torture, or worse, he wouldn't let me go through with it. We heard a deafening crack. Draco Malfoy has arrived.

Chapter 10: Plan In Action

I hugged Scorpius and said, "Sorry about this." When he pulled away he had a puzzled look on his face. I smiled sadly as the echoing footsteps drew closer. When his father's pale, pointed face loomed into view, Scorpius kissed me. I was expecting it. For the first time his lips met mine. I heard the sounds of swishing robes and we broke apart.

He drew his ebony wand and yelled, "Crucio!" I flew upward, limbs twisting in all ways imaginable like some bizarre spiritual dance. I screamed and he put me down but he wasn't done yet. I lay on the cold stones with an image of darkness. A new image popped into my head, my family dead. A new image, Scorpius is dead. A new image, Minister Shacklebolt is snapping my wand in half after being expelled from Hogwarts. Before Draco could do any real damage to me, Percy showed up with Kingsley and a few aurors.

"I always dreamed of the day I'd put you in Azkaban, Malfoy. Torturing innocent children, you should be ashamed of yourself," I heard someone say. I lay on the ground. I couldn't tell whether I was awake or dreaming. I fell unconscious after hearing two loud cracks

My eyes fluttered open. I was laying on the sofa in the drawing room of 12 Grimmuald Place. Scorpius sat beside me with a hand on my forehead. All I could remember was Scorpius kissing me then-nothing.

"What happened?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Your okay!" Scorpius shouted, "Lily's alive! She's okay! She's okay!" Everyone rushed in and hugged me. My dad brought us down to dinner in the kitchen. Scorpius inhaled his dinner then rushed upstairs. After I finished I walked up to his room and leaned in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked angry.

He turned around and shouted, "Are you MAD?" I backed up but he advanced. "You could've gotten yourself killed!" I didn't know he'd be so upset. I thought he be happy that his dad couldn't threaten him from inside a jail cell. I thought wrong. I started to cry, for real this time, feeling stupid the minute the first tear rolled down my cheek.

Knowing he had said the wrong thing, Scorpius walked over and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I should be more grateful that you would even think of doing this for me," he whispered. I cried into his shoulder and then started to back away. He pulled me back and wiped the tears from my face.

He kissed my cheek and laughed, "Never let me see you cry again."

Chapter 11: The Return to Hogwarts

We boarded the scarlet steam engine for the last time until June (Scorpius and I were staying at school for the Easter holidays). We took our seats in a compartment near the end of the train. The familiar laughter surrounded us and we were glad to be going back to school. Once again, the plump witch with the candy cart came around. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked. I got up to pick my sweets and took out the money to pay for them but Scorpius closed my hand.

"Sweets are on me," he said with a smile. He bought about a dozen chocolate frogs, his favorite, and we split them. Just as he was about to ask me something, our compartment door slid open and a scrawny third year girl stepped in. I recognized her as Lilac Finnigan. She had curly, mouse brown hair tied in two long braids, a thin face, and she was a reputation know-it-all.

"Are you Scorpius Malfoy?" she giggled. He nodded with a puzzled look on his face. "Um, my friend Alexa wanted to know if you wanted to know if you had a date to the dance?" He moaned.

"Yeah he has a date," I said angrily.

Scorpius laughed nervously and said through gritted teeth, "Relax, Lil!" I stood up, and then realizing what I'd done, I sat back down red faced. Lilac shot me an evil glare, turned on her heel, and skipped down to the corridor. I was now breathing heavily, furious that Alexa (whoever she is) had the nerve to ask out a guy who had a girlfriend. I got up and walked to James's compartment. I sat down in between him and a blonde girl with a camera who I've never met before.

"Why are you so-" James started. A girl walking into his compartment interrupted him.

"Sorry, Lex he said-oh no," she began. It was Lilac. I turned to the girl with the camera.

"Hi, I'm Lily. Lily Potter," I said, holding out my hand. The girl gripped my hand a replied, "Alexa Creevey. So great to meet the youngest Potter." The girl who's shaking my hand just tried to date my boyfriend.

"I'm sure you know my good friend Scorpius Malfoy. We are rather close," I began with a devilish smile.

"Alexa, she's-" Lilac warned.

Alexa cut her off, "Who doesn't know Scorpius? He's so cute! I wish he didn't have a date to the ball. Whoever she is, she's lucky. I'd love to meet her. She probably doesn't even deserve him." I could feel my face turning red. There was a long stretch of silence. Alexa was waiting for my reply, Lilac's face was scrunched up in fear, as if waiting for an explosion, and James and Albus's jaws were slack.

James and Al broke the silence, "Oh snap!" and high-fived each other.

I clenched my fists and said, "You just did. Oh, and by the way, Scorpius wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for me." I turned to leave when Alexa started to mutter some sort of an apology. "Just forget it." I muttered and left the compartment.

Chapter 12: A Fair Flyer

After being at school for a week, Lilac and Alexa seemed to forget the whole incident on the train. Which was a good thing because I was stressed about exams and I didn't need another thing to worry about. It seems we were getting more and more homework by the minute, even from flying lessons! I snuck down to the broom cupboard on the first floor to knick a broom from the closet. I quickly hurried to the Quidditch pitch. The field was empty, seeing as everyone was at dinner. I walked to the center of the pitch and mounted my broom. I hovered a moment to get the feel of the old Cleensweep 15. Uncle George always said that when he was at school, the broom would jerk suddenly or vibrate when you got too high. He was an excellent beater, along with his twin brother Fred, for the Gryffindor team in the 90's. My father was the youngest seeker in centuries and my mother was a chaser. My Uncle Ron was a terrible keeper but you didn't hear it from me.

I've had the dream of becoming a legendary chaser after every one of my mother's games since I was very young. I circled the goalposts a few times. _This isn't enough! _I thought. I grinned ear to ear and sped up. I almost hit the commentator's booth but I pulled up and landed in a perfectly executed dive. My back facing the school, I looked at the sun setting out on the lake. I started to fly towards it. I looked down and saw six people gazing up at me. I dove again and dismounted my broom. My cousin Fred, captain of the Gryffindor team, stepped forward.

"Bloody hell Lily! I had no idea you were such a good flyer! You've inherited your father's talent!" he said in awe. A wave of smiles and nods told me the rest of the team agreed. Something caught my eye. The only blonde on the team, Alexa Creevey, wasn't gossiping with the other two chasers.

"Where's Alexa?" I asked.

Lilac turned around and scowled, "She was suspended for the rest of the school year for using death threats on two boys. I won't mention names." She glanced in the direction of James and Albus, who were enjoying a riveting game of Exploding Snap. _The nerve! _I thought. _Threatening my brothers because Scorpius likes me better!_

"We're looking for another chaser, Lily. By the looks of it, you're downright fast! Want to play?" Fred asked, out his hand. Albus dropped the snap and looked up.

"Go on then, Lily! Join up! It'd be great to have you on the team!" James encouraged. I thought for a moment.

"You've got yourself a chaser, Weasley!" I said, taking his outstretched hand. The whole team whooped and cheered. Fred pulled a practice schedule out of a textbook and handed it to me.

"Practice starts Saturday at noon," he explained. I nodded.

"I can't wait to tell Professor Potter about this!" squealed Caroline.

"NO!"I yelled suddenly. Everyone stared. "I want to tell him." We all headed to the common room and into our separate dormitories.

"I'll tell Dad in the morning," I yawned, and fell asleep.

We woke up to ghosts and teachers (mainly Professor Flitwick) singing love songs. I headed down the Charms corridor on my way to breakfast. It's the fastest way to get to my dad's office from Gryffindor Tower. Someone stopped me.

"You do NOT want to go down there," Scorpius warned, "The Grey Lady is on a Celestina Warbeck spree." We shuddered and he took my hand and I looked over my shoulder thinking, _Dad will find out sooner or later!_ We walked down the moving staircase as I broke the news.

"Guess who got suspended for the rest of term?" I asked gleefully.

"Search me!" he said cluelessly.

I grinned and laughed, "Let's just say that Alexa Creevey won't be taking pictures of the back of your head in Charms class!"

"She does that?" He asked, hand flying to the back of his head. I laughed. We continued on the subject until bumping into my dad, literally.

"Oh, Lily! I didn't see you there," he apologized.

Handing him his stack of practice schedules I said, "Quite all right…Professor." I had to call him Professor Potter at school. Sometimes I forget and he gets really mad.

"Lily Potter, what is this?" he asked, pulling my practice schedule from my Charms textbook. I turned red.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was going to tell you. I was on my way to your office this morning but I got a bit distracted," I nodded toward Scorpius who was studying his Potions book, "Fred Weasley caught me flying during dinner last night and asked me to join the team." He looked shocked.

"I'll deal with you later," he said through gritted teeth. He pushed past Scorpius.

"I didn't know you played! We'll have to play together sometime!" Scorpius exclaimed. We started walking down the stairs again when a Ravenclaw boy about my age ran up to us.

"Professor McGonagall wants to speak with you Mr. Malfoy," the boy told us.

"Uh…yeah, okay. Thanks," Scorpius was shocked at being so formally addressed by a classmate. He handed me my books and followed the boy. I sat down in a near by window seat and opened my Charms book to study for the exam. I flipped to a page about levitation spells and found a little slip of parchment.

Meet me at the ball-Scorpius

My heart fluttered. Now I really had a date! I skipped to lunch when the bell rang and sat down next to Caroline Wood. Caroline was now a rather good friend of mine. She was in Scorpius's year and was in all of his classes. We just started our Quidditch discussion about the Cannons versus the Harpies when Scorpius came to me red faced. Before I could ask what's wrong, Albus and James lifted me up by my arms and carried me to the small chamber outside the Great Hall used to brief new first years.

"Come with us to the Slytherin dormitories, we need to help Scorpius with his trunk," James explained. I nodded and we ran down the stairs to the empty stretch of wall that hid the Slytherin common room and dormitories.

"Serpent!" Albus and Scorpius yelled simultaneously. I stepped into the dark, circular room. It had an eerie feel to it and it was dimly lit. It was drafty and damp and the only light that shone was green, as we were under the lake. When I turned around, the boys were gone. Scorpius was taking the train home tonight and returning again tomorrow morning. My mother was to take him to Malfoy Manor to retrieve all his things because in light of recent events, Scorpius lives with us.

The boys came bounding down the stairs, Scorpius's trunk in tow. Scorpius hugged me and whispered, "Meet me in the Entrance Hall tomorrow night before the ball." I nodded and when I stepped out and the wall slid back behind me, I realized I hadn't gotten a dress! I ran up to Gryffindor Tower and into my dormitory. I rummaged through my trunk for a roll of unused parchment and intact quill.

_Dear Mum,_ I wrote.

_I forget to get a dress for the ball over the weekend! If you could send me one without Scorpius seeing it, I would love it. Sa y hi to everyone for me. – Lily._

"Perfect," I said to myself. I rolled up the letter and dashed out the portrait hole.

"Don't run, Potter!" the Fat Lady called after me. I ignored her and kept running. I sprinted across the lawn to the owlery. _Almost there!_ I tripped over someone's outstretched leg.

"Where do you think _you're _going Potter?" Melissa Goyle sneered. Her twin Jessica, leaning on a nearby tree, snickered. The twins were good friends of Scorpius's and, like half the female student population, had a crush on him.

"Actually, I _know _I'm going to the owlery to send a letter. Now, if you'll just move out of the way, I-" I said with confidence I didn't know I had. The girls stepped in to form a barrier. I pulled my wand from my boot and pointed it in their direction. Then, I remembered something. I replaced my wand and put on a fake frightened face.

I stuttered, "Dementor!" When the girls turned to look, I ran off in the direction of the owlery.

"You'll regret this Potter!" Jess yelled after me. I grinned as I reached the top step. My expression changed quickly. Frank Longbottom turned to face me. _Oh, God save me now. _I thought. Frank Longbottom, according to James, has taken quite a liking to me. He ruffled his hair then stretched across the doorway so I couldn't get through. The way he had his hair and his too-high confident levels reminded me of some undercover cop from an 80's TV show.

I coughed and said, "Excuse me Frank but, I really need to get through." He ruffled his hair…again.

"Sorry, Lily. I'm not moving until you say you're going to the ball with me," he smirked.

I laughed and replied, "I sure hope you brought food because you'll be here for a while. I already have a date." At this, Frank's arm dropped limply to his side and I pushed past him, snickering. Gweneviere was on a shelf on the back wall next to Scorpius's owl, Harvey. I tied the letter to her leg and told her where to take it. Tremendous laughter filled my ears a six red shapes passed by. I squinted through the February haze to see the entire Gryffindor quidditch team marching to the pitch, brooms in tow. I looked down at my robes. I forgot about practice!

"Accio quidditch robes!" I called into the fog. I pulled them on over my school robes and realized I was missing a key tool. My broom! I summoned my broom too and sped to the grassy quidditch pitch. When I joined the team I was red faced and panting and Lilac tapped Caroline n the shoulder.

"Isn't she a sight for sore eyes?" she snorted. Just as Fred left the captain's office, Caroline jabbed Lilac sharply in the ribs.

_Thank you! _I mouthed. Caroline smiled and took off. I didn't miss a single goal.

Chapter 13: Valentine's Day Ball

The next morning, the castle smelled of cinnamon and roses. The Great Hall was decked out in white, pink, and red, walls donning hearts, tables sprinkled with rose petals, and cherubs floating above each table. It was so…sickening. I hate the color pink. When I sat down, one of the little cherubs dropped a pile of boxes in front of me. Great! Valentine's Day gifts. The boxes contained a sweet smelling, heart shaped flower from Professor Longbottom, a small pink cauldron filled with chocolate frogs from Professor Finnigan, and a Gryffindor pendant from Professor McGonagall. After opening several heart shaped boxes, mail arrived. Several girls received flowers from their sweethearts but I was the only one with a gold box. The label read: _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._ My dress! I ran upstairs and slammed the door behind me. I ripped the lid off the box. I slowed down, opening the wrappings carefully, and pulled the dress from its wrappings. I gasped as the lavender material flowed over my hands like water. The gold trim sparkled in the sunlight. The dress was slim until the waist where it cinched. Below the cinched waist, the dress flowed out, much like a fairytale princess's would. I slipped the sleeveless dress over my head and turned to face the mirror. It fit like a glove and I looked…amazing! I heard footsteps approaching and I took the dress off, putting it back in its box. I hastily sat down on my bed and Lilac walked in.

"What's that?" she asked nosily. I pulled the top off the box and she turned green with envy. After she left, I slid the box under my bed and met up with my brothers in the Entrance Hall. We ran across the lawn, wind whipping our faces, to Hagrid's hut outside the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He was twice the size of an average man and also twice as wide. His face was covered in wild bristly black hair that went well past his chin and long black hair that reached his shoulders. He always wore a moleskin coat that reaches his leather booted ankles. Underneath all his hair he had a warm smile and two beetle black eyes. We hopped up the wooden the steps and Albus knocked wildly on the door.

"Come on in, you three! It must be freezing out there!" he cried when he opened the door. We all sat down in the oversized chairs near the fire. I'd never been inside before. I gazed at the ceiling, wooden walls, and floors. Pots, pans and numerous amounts of kettles hung from hooks on the ceiling. A few strands of unicorn hair also hung there. A shelf on the wall consisted of muggle spices and potion ingredients. Four large wooden chairs surrounded a table in the center of the room. Oversized chairs, an oversized sofa, bed, and kitchen were scattered about the house. Fang, Hagrid's large black boarhound, was sleeping on a chair on the corner. We moved to the table and Hagrid placed a pot of tea and four large mugs on the table.

"Thank God he didn't bring out the rock cakes and stoat sandwiches," James muttered. Hagrid turned to me and smiled.

"I'm afraid we didn't have enough time ter catch up the last time I saw you," he said cheerfully. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Who's the blonde bloke you've been hangin' round with?" he inquired. James sniggered.

"That's Scorpius Malfoy! Lily's _boyfriend_!" He cried. Hagrid chocked on his tea.

"You don't mean Draco Malfoy's son?" he asked. James choked back laughter and nodded. James and Albus looked at each other and fell out of their chairs laughing like hyenas.

"Don't- don't laugh! Stop it!" I yelled through tears. Albus wiped the tears from his eyes and laughed.

"Alright, Lil. We'll- we'll stop," Albus sighed. Hagrid shook his head.

"Scorpius has down ter see me a few times. Questions about the creatures he'll learn about next year. He's a good kid," he explained. After a few hours and several cups of tea later, I checked my watch.

"Oh no! I need to go!" I cried.

"Oooh, Scorpius!" James and Albus said in high falsettos. I pushed through the wooden door and slammed it behind me, leaving the boys in fits of laughter.

_Show time. You can do this Lily!_ I thought to myself. Unsure of my appearance, I hid behind the wall at the top of the Entrance Hall stairs. I blew at the curls framing my face and looked around the wall. Scorpius stood at the foot of the stairs, straightening the collar of his midnight blue dress robes. He turned to face my hiding place and I turned quickly behind the safety of the wall.

"Oh dear God," I whispered. "Get a grip Lily! You can do this!" I took a deep breath and stepped out from the shadows. Scorpius's back was turned. Victor Goyle's jaw dropped and pointed over Scorpius's shoulder. I walked down the stone steps and Scorpius turned around. He smiled, causing his bright blue eyes to sparkle in the light of the torches. He took my hand and led me into the Great Hall.

I returned to the dormitory that night with Caroline and Rosie. The three of us parted ways to our separate rooms. After changing into more comfortable clothes, I skipped down the stairs, taking two at a time, to the common room. While other Gryffindors trickled in from the Great Hall laughing and some holding hands, I took an empty place at an isolated table near the window next to the fireplace. I started to build a house of cards. Alexa's younger brother Colin ran into the common room, camera banging against his chest.

"Everyone, come quick! There's a fight in the Entrance Hall! Kyle Finch-Fletchly and Scorpius Malfoy!" he shouted.

Chapter 14: Junior Convict

I threw on a sweatshirt and ran down to the Entrance Hall in my pajamas. My face began to feel hot as I ran down stairs. Begging that Colin was mistaken I rounded the corner at the top of the Entrance Hall stairs. Sure enough, in the middle of the large empty room, was Scorpius; perfect blonde hair ruffled, tie undone, dress robes tossed aside like yesterday's rubbish, his cherry wood wand pointed at Finch-Fletchly's nose. I tore through the crowds of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to the fight scene. I strangled Scorpius and pulled him out of Kyle's line of fire.

"Bloody hell, Scorpius! What do you think you're doing? You're going to get yourself-" I stopped. I saw a flash of blue light and my head hit the cold, stone floor.

Breathing deeply, I rose from the stone floor. I woke up just in time to see Kyle three feet off the ground, twisting in unnatural directions.

"Never. Touch her. Again!" Scorpius was yelling. I struggled to stand and warn Scorpius that Professor McGonagall was rounding the corner.

"Mr. Malfoy! My office, now," she shouted. Scorpius turned to face me and looked at me like I saw him commit murder.

"Lily, I-" he started.

"Save it!" I yelled back. I ran past him and up the stairs, hands over my face, trying to stop the tears. I shut myself in my dormitory and grabbed a picture of Scorpius and I over the Christmas holiday. We were laughing in the snow on the makeshift Quidditch pitch at the Burrow. My tears dripped onto the glass. I cried myself to sleep, still holding the picture of my junior convict.

The Easter holidays came faster than I expected. The first day off, Albus approached me in silent tears. He gestured for me to follow him into the first year chamber.

"Al, what's wrong?" I asked. I'd never seen him so…distraught.

He shook his head and managed to choke, "Scorpius was arrested last night. He was taken to Azkaban this morning." I backed away in tears. I turned and ran up the stairs again. As I lay in my four-poster, my thoughts swam. Unanswered questions took control.

_What if he forgets me? _A weak, worry-stricken voice asked.

A stronger voice fought back. _Don't think that! _It demanded. _Scorpius loves you. _Scorpius's face floated in and out of my mind as the last three words echoed in my head: _Scorpius loves you. _

Chapter 15: Happy Holidays? Don't Think So!

Ever since Scorpius's arrest, I've been getting things thrown at me. Lilac Finnigan called him an ugly criminal behind my back and Frank Longbottom actually told me off. He approached me one day in the Charms corridor and sneered, "Why don't you leave the criminal and join the big boys?" I had to laugh. I got really up in his face.

"F.Y.I, I happen to love that "criminal" and I wouldn't go out with a stuck-up, plant sucking, creep like you even if you paid me a hundred galleons!" I yelled back and stomped on his foot. He mumbled something rude under his breath and hobbled off to his next class. I sulked upstairs and sat on my bed. I picked up Scorpius's picture and longed to hold his hand in mine and walk around the edge of the lake, laughing at his pathetic attempts to speak Mermish with the creatures in the lake, like we did every Saturday after lunch. I walked to the window and gazed hopefully at the horizon. I thought, just maybe, if I stared at the mountain long enough, Scorpius would come riding over the snow-capped peaks on his broomstick. I must've been dreaming because I was rudely awakened by sharp tap on my window.

"Scorpius?" I yawned hopefully. But, when seeing it was only an owl, all hope was lost. I untied the letter reading: _Potter_ on the envelope and opened it hastily.

_Dear Mr. Potter:_

_We wish to inform you that the release date of Mr. Scorpius Malfoy is-_

I stopped reading. I folded up the letter and brought it down to my father's desk.

"They sent it to the wrong Potter," I said, tossing the letter onto his desk. I turned to go but he told me to sit.

He leaned across his desk and said, "He'll be okay, I promise. My godfather, Sirius, was in Azkaban for twelve years and he came out just fine." Still not satisfied, I walked from the room.

After heading up the four flights of stairs from the third floor to the seventh, I mumbled, "Balderdash" to the portrait. The painting swung open. Rosie and Riley were just on their way out.

"We're off to Hogsmeade! Want any sweets?" she asked cheerfully. I solemnly shook my head and sat in my favorite chair next to the fireplace. I grabbed a book off the table behind me and started to read.

I was halfway through an article about Wendolyn the Weird when a wave of curiosity drowned me. Knowing James was probably in Hogsmeade with Rosie, Riley, and Albus, I snuck up to the boys' dormitories and nicked his invisibility cloak. I had to know when Scorpius would be back! I crept down he staircase, every footstep lighter than a feather. I pushed open the door to my father's office. He didn't seem to be there because the chair behind his desk was unoccupied. I walked into his office, cloak still over my head as a precaution, and pivoted to face the door. A hand slammed it shut. I followed the hand to the wrist, then the arm, then the shoulder, and finally this thin face belonging to my father. He began to stroke his beardless chin in thought.

"Now," he began thoughtfully, "which young Potter could this be?" I held my breath as he continued. "It couldn't be James, the footsteps are far too light. And you couldn't be Albus, I just saw him walking to Hogsmeade with Rose and Riley! So you must be, Accio cloak!" the cloak flew off my head, leaving my red curls messy.

"My darling daughter Lily!" he finished. A low growl escaped my throat as I sat in the chair I was appointed to.

"Now, why would you want to break into my office?" he started as I sank in my chair. "For this, perhaps?" he asked mischievously, holding up Scorpius release contract. I sank even lower.

"He's not coming home until the end of term. He'll be taking his final exams in Azkaban," he told me. _Azkaban. _I started to hate that word. For the longest time, it was a small part of my family history. A mere word in the Potter-Weasley existence. The place where my would-be godfather spent twelve years of his life to figure out he was innocent and come back to my father and raises him for two years outside school. The place where my Aunt Hermione had made a difference in the guards and changed wizard history forever. Now, it was a word that made me sick. I couldn't stand hearing it. This place, this world, our Ministry, had taken away a boy with good intentions. A twelve-year-old boy who had no idea what he was doing, who thought he was defending his girlfriend, who didn't think the spell he was about to cast was wrong. This minute, he could be sharing a cell with his abusive father. It killed me to think he might not get out alive.

Now I was almost on the floor. I mustered all of my strength and pulled myself up.

"That long?" I whined. He groaned, took my hands, and pulled me into a hug.

"He'll be home before you know it. I miss him, too. Everyone does," he murmured, stroking my hair. Forced out of my upbeat mood, I returned to the common room.

"Balderdash," I whispered.

"Of course, dear! Happy holidays!" the portrait cried, tipsy from one too many glasses of wine. I stepped through and trudged upstairs.

"Happy holidays? I don't think so," I muttered.

Chapter 16: Exams

The Gryffindor Common Room was no longer a cheery place. Books, notes, broken quills, and empty inkwells littered the tables and everyone was always studying. This could only mean one thing. Exams were upon us. The early May sunshine shone through the window and onto my Transfiguration book.

"I HATE exams!" James exclaimed as he and Rose sat in the chairs adjacent to mine. I snapped my head upward faster than intended and heard my neck crack.

"Are they really that bad?" I asked, rubbing my sore neck.

"No. But they're terribly boring. Especially History of Magic," Rosie explained before James could say anything else.

"Great! That's my first one!" I groaned. Hands still on my sore neck, I climbed through the portrait hole to go down to breakfast. I dropped my books on the table with a loud thud. Ignoring the looks from the older students, I propped my History of Magic book up against a milk jug.

"Beetle the Bard published his first writings in…in…" I said to myself. I tapped my quill against my book.

"I believe the year was…" a pale, skinny finger ran itself along a line in the middle of the page and stopped at a number. "Ah ha! 1419." I nodded.

"Thanks! I can never remember that one!" I gratefully replied.

The boy leaned in and whispered, "Not a problem, Lily of the Valley." My eyes widened. I knocked my golden plate to the floor with a clatter as I rushed to hug Scorpius.

Still in his arms, I stuttered, "You! You're…but there, and Azkaban! Finch-Fletchly! End of term? Huh?" This was all too much!

"Someone tipped off your uncle that I was saving your life, so I got off. I just go back every Sunday for a meeting with my parole officer!" he replied, almost calmer than I expected. I hugged him tighter.

"Lily! Could you loosen the death grip, love?" he choked. I muttered an apology and blushed, letting go as he kissed my cheek. The bell rang, signaling the start of exams.

My tongue was black because I was sucking on the tip of my "Ministry of Magic issued quill". Scorpius _just _told me the answer to this question! Scorpius. I rested my chin in my hands and stared out the window. There he was. Walking alone by the lake with his hands in his pockets, thin blonde hair blowing every which way in the swift wind. He grew over the last three months. I turned back to my exam and checked my watch. 9:55! The exam ends in five minutes and I have ten questions left! I'll never finish!

"Five minutes left!" Professor Binns moaned. He was the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts.

Remembering Scorpius, I whispered, "1419," and wrote it down on my paper. After five minutes had passed, Professor Binns announced, "Quills down ladies and gentlemen!" I furiously threw my quill down on my exam, ink dripping on the desk.

"Damn! One question left!" I thought to myself. When I left the History of Magic classroom, Scorpius was leaning casually against the wall, waiting for me. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek as he led me to my next class. As we walked to the dungeons, (Scorpius spent all his free time in the common room) we heard a disapproving huff as we ambled through the Charms corridor.

Scorpius dropped his arm and did a double take. "Oh good god," he moaned.

"What?" I gasped, whipping my head around, bringing back the old pain and greeting it like an old friend. "No. She can't be back!" Alexa Creevey's long strawberry blonde hair bounced behind her as she followed us down the corridor.

"She's following us!" Scorpius remarked through gritted teeth.

"She's not following us, she's following you!" I hissed. "Now that she's back, she'll stick to you like Drooble's!" We heard a phony gasp from behind us. We turned to face the she-devil and she was an inch from Scorpius face.

"Hello, Malfoy," she grinned. Scorpius shuddered and clenched his fists.

"Do not. Call. Me. Malfoy," he angrily replied. Alexa smiled maliciously.

"Ooh! Feisty today aren't we Scorpius?" she asked playfully, placing her golden fingertips on his shoulders. She leaned in to snog him. Scorpius pushed Alexa and yelled, "Shove off, Creevey!" He turned back to me. I was slack jawed. He placed his hand under my chin, snapped my jaw upward, and kissed me.

"I can't believe she just tried to snog you! I was standing there and everything!" I sputtered. He shook his head and his arm took its place on my shoulder.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he sighed. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in disbelief, thinking he meant me.

"No! Not you! No, no, no! What I meant was," he exaggerated. "For five months I was able to be around you without Alexa threatening you! Alexa is back now, and, if possible, worse than ever."

Chapter 17: The Trouble with James

Exams were over and the humid, stress-filled air was now much easier to breathe in. We paid less and less attention in class, knowing the summer holiday was just a few short weeks away, and from how I hear it, James was getting into more and more trouble! I've noticed James was jumpier than he usually is and he was sneaking around a lot. When I mentioned his peculiar behavior to Scorpius, he mentioned seeing James sneaking around the dungeons. Scorpius pointed out that James was waiting by and empty stretch of wall (presumably the Slytherin common room). Scorpius casually strode over to James and tapped him on the shoulder.

Innocently enough, Scorpius asked, " What's up, James?" James jumped a few feet and turned around.

"Oh, Scorpius! You scared me! I was uh-uh- waiting for Albus! Yeah that's it! Waiting for Albus!" he stuttered. I stepped out of the shadows, nose wrinkled in disappointment.

"You're lying," I accused. James stepped up, regaining the courage he's always lacked, and snarled, "Why don't you prove it?" I shuddered. Those words sounded strangely familiar. I stepped back and crossed my arms.

I then matter-of-factly stated, "You're stuttering. Dad always stutters when he lies. This just _proves_ how much you're like him!" James stepped back and blushed.

"Alright, you caught me. I'm waiting for Genolia," he muttered, as if ashamed of his actions. Scorpius and I looked at James, then at each other, then back at James.

"What?" we chorused. James rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet like he had some huge secret he was forbidden to tell.

"Well-" he began. He raised his head at the sound of sliding stone. Genolia, affectionately known as G, waltzed from the Slytherin common room, obviously not seeing Scorpius and I standing there.

"Hi, Jamie! Ready to head to class?" she purred. James pulled on his collar and nodded in our direction.

"Jamie?" I sniggered.

"Shove off, Lily of the Valley," James teased, pushing me out of the way. He took G by the shoulder and G took him by the waist and they headed off to class. Scorpius turned to me, awestruck, and began to stutter.

"G! James! Waist! Sneaky! I got it now! James and G are dating; secretly!" he stuttered, the last part stronger as if he were stating a scientific theory.

"Ms. Potter!" Professor Finnegan called. Potions started like any other day, until _he _showed up. A boy with golden blonde hair and a sparkling smile seemed to float into the dungeon. It was disgusting. He looked like that boy that the Muggle girls like. What's his name? Oh, yeah! Sterling Knight!

The Sterling Knight clone dropped his bag next to me and sat in the vacant seat.

"Sterling Dae. You are?" he asked, offering his hand.

"I'm Lily. Lily Potter," I replied, taking his outstretched hand. His eyes widened.

"Are you really-" he began in awe.

"Yeah," I cut him off. "And it's nothing to be proud of. He teaches here. Go goggle at him instead." Maybe I was a little harsh. At the sound of my cold remark, Sterling hastily dropped his hand and looked away. I bit my lip. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him._ I thought as I added powdered lionfish spine to my forgetfulness draught. I really should be used to this kind of thing. People are always telling me how great he his. I turned back to Sterling.

"I'm meeting with my father after lunch. I can take you with me if you want," I offered. Sterling's face lit up. He nodded energetically.

"Ms. Potter, Mr. Dae? I suggest you concentrate on your work and socialize later," the teacher scolded. Sterling and I went into a silent fit of laughter and tried to concentrate on our potion. I think I just made a new friend!

I ran down the lines of tables to take my seat with my fellow Gryffindors. I was about to head to the end of the table to sit with Caroline but was dragged by a downward force.

"Meet the new bloke yet?" James asked after releasing my tie.

"Yeah. Any idea what house he's in? When I met him, he was dressed in Muggle clothes," I replied. James nodded his head in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. I craned my neck to see Sterling Dae in a yellow and black tie and robes. Girls, including Alexa, surrounded him. My hand flew to my mouth.

"How much do you think she'll flip when she finds out he's Muggle born?" inquired a voice in my ear. Scorpius stood behind me with a malicious look on his face.

"How do you know that?" I gasped. Shocked that I, myself, wasn't aware of that fact.

"He told me! I asked him if his parents went here and he said he was Muggle born!" he exclaimed. We heard a sharp slap and a shriek and looked up from our conversation. Sterling Dae had a red hand mark across the right side of his face and Alexa Creevey was storming from the scene. Scorpius's face was twisted as he contained laughter. He held up a finger and left the Hall.

"I guess Alexa just found out Sterling's blood status," I whispered to myself. Owls flew overhead bringing news from home and today's copy of _The Daily Prophet._ I received a letter in a pale blue envelope spritzed with cherry blossom fragrance.

"Are you wearing perfume?" Scorpius asked upon on his return. I shook my head, tears rolling down my face.

"Lily, are you okay?" he asked, holding me in his arms.

I sobbed into his shoulder for a good minute or two and said, "It's a letter from my aunt. I'm to attend Beauxbatons next semester." Scorpius snatched the letter from the table and read it. He held me tighter.

"I love you, Lily. I know what you're thinking. There's no way in _hell,_ I will leave you because you're going to some stupid school in France. I'll write to you every day. I promise," he whispered. I hope he'll keep his promise.

Chapter 18: Final Farewells

"I'll write you every day! We'll go shopping in Paris when I come visit you over Christmas!" Caroline cried on the platform. We had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express in London. Caroline skipped off to join her father and I turned to face the real problem: my boyfriend.

"I think someone needs a hug," Scorpius laughed, arms open wide. I jumped into his arms and held onto him for dear life.

"I'm leaving for Ireland today. I'll write you. I hope I'll see you soon," he sobbed. He was…crying. I've never seen him cry. I looked up into his watery blue eyes.

"I'll miss you too. I love you," I whispered into his shoulder. He lifted my chin and kissed me.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"Lily! Come on!" my dad called near the barrier. I ran off, leaving Scorpius alone in the oceans of people. As I climbed into the car, he waved from the entrance of the station. I waved back, a tear in my eye, wondering if I'll ever see him again.

43


	2. Author's Notesorta

Hey guys. If you have this story on alerts, I won't be updating, it's completed. Here is a link to a powerpoint I made of who I picture everyone looking like: .com/leaf?id=0BzT_&hl=en_US

Just copy and paste this into your browser. Thanks guys! Love you all!


End file.
